Kisses in the Dark
by The.Silent.Leader
Summary: A short little oneshot of Shino catching Kiba off guard. With everything he's got. Drabble. Lemon. Yaoi. Reviews would be loved.


The light above Kiba's bed needed to be changed, desprately. But right now, it was just enough light to see all the corners of his room, and not too much that the moon wasn't the most gorgeous thing to be seen. Kiba lay propped up against the headboard, his pillow in between him and the wood. His ankles were crossed, and his left hand was in his lap.

His right hand was absently running through Akamaru's fur. Akamaru's warm body so close to his made his leg sweat. But having his best friend this close was always comforting. No matter the circumstances, Akamaru would always be there for him.

Akamaru lifted his head, a low growl starting his his chest. A warning. Kiba looked in the same direction, diverting all his attention to listening for whatever it was. Probably Hana sneaking out again. No. Not Hana. He couldn't hear the clicking of the three dogs that escorted her everywhere. The footsteps were heavy, male. Impossible. Kiba and Akamaru lived with two grown women. Women with soft footsteps, no matter how harsh they seemed sometimes.

Someone was in his house. Kiba motioned to Akamaru to stay silent. The dog seemed to roll his eyes in disgust, but obeyed. His growl ceased, and he hopped off the bed silently. Kiba sat on all fours, watching the door. The footsteps grew louder, coming closer. Then something hit him... In a world of ninjas, one would think that at this late at night, people would be quieter. A little more, you know, sneaky. It just didn't sit right with him.

Kiba's senses shifted as the footsteps stopped a little ways down the hall. Shifted from hearing, to smelling. It was a familiar smell. A smell that he'd known for years. A smell he had recently been rather close to. A mission that required close contact over a long period of time. A scent he could still smell on his skin, even after a few showers.

"Shino.", his voice cracked under the pressure of staying quiet.

A few footsteps, then the door swung open slowly. In the shadow of the hallway, he could see the gleam of his sunglasses from the light inside his bedroom. It confirmed all his suspicions. But sadly, no matter what angle he tilted his head, he couldn't see him. He stumbled off his bed clumsily,

"Shino?", he repeated, his voice more even now.

Akamaru shifted behind him. Kiba glanced at him, then back at the fellow ninja in the hallway. For some reason, he still wasn't calm. He offered a hand out to his canine companion,

"Easy boy, it's just Shino."

Akamaru looked up at him, then back to the hall, the low growling coming back. It quickly turned into something more menacing. Kiba looked at him, honestly shocked. Akamaru had known Shino as long as Kiba could, and knew his scent better than Kiba. How could he growl at him? And suddenly, he lunged. Not at Shino, but in that direction. He tore down the hallway, and out of the house, knocking over the stand by the door. Kiba would hear shit for that later.

But for now, Kiba turned back to Shino, who still hadn't moved. Confused and worry rising in him, he offered his hand out, reaching for him,

"Shino?", he called the other boy's name. Something inside him needed to know it was actually him, and not some trick of the light.

No, it couldn't be a trick. It had to be Shino. Kiba could smell him. The gleam off his glasses shifted with the sound of the floorboards. Shino rushed from the shadows, tackling him, slamming him into the wall. He was shirtless. It had been in his hand, and was now on the floor. Shino's arm pinned Kiba's shoulders to the wall forcefully. Kiba's eyes widened, confused and the sudden force a bit scary.

Shino's lips were rough against his suddenly. Kiba's breath caught in his throught, but he melted into it. Salty, but rough, nothing like how soft they looked. Instinctively a low growl escaped his lips, coming from deep within. Something primal. It scared him, but it seemed natural. And if Kiba had learned anything from being who he was, it was to let nature take it's course. If things felt right, they probably were.

Shino's hand was pulling at his hair, yanking his head backwards, breaking off the kiss. Kiba gasped for air, bending to the bigger shinobi's will. Shino's teeth traced over his exposed throat lightly, his hot breath teasing him. The primal growl came back, this time more needy. Filled with something Kiba didn't want to admit to. Shino's teeth sunk in, biting around his Adam's Apple, choking off the growl.

Kiba wimpered under Shino's body, and Kiba's hands clawing at Shino's back felt the shudder. Shino let his neck go, biting at his chin, and up his jaw line, to his ear. All Kiba could do was helplessly moan, and try to ignore the twitching in his thin pants. He crossed his legs, but didn't push Shino away. He didn't have the strength.

Shino ran his fingers down Kiba's face in a tender movement, tracing the paint Kiba hadn't washed off for the night. Kiba shuddered at the tentative touches. So light, ghosting against his hot skin. He slipped his knee inbetween his legs, gently nudging his balls slowly, teasing. Kiba's hands moved from his back, to his chest.

He was trying to push away. The moans said he liked it, but on the inside there was a part of Kiba that just wasn't sure. Shino took this opportunity and grabbed his wrists. He held them above Kiba's head, pinned to the wall. Now there was nothing Kiba could do but writhe under Shino's grasp.

Kiba's breath was raged, panting like the dog he truely was.

"Sh-Shino-" he choked.

Goosebumps covered Shino's pale skin, and he just couldn't keep the rage and lust contained anymore. He moved Kiba from the wall to the bed, grinning slyly at the loud protest the bed gave. Kiba would need a new one soon, this one was far too loud. Oh well, let all of Konoha know, nothing mattered in this moment. Nothing mattered except Kiba's moans of pleasure.

Shino kept his hands pinned above him, grinding his hips against Kiba's. Kiba let out a raged sigh, followed by more moans. If Shino had known Kiba would be this wonderful he would have done this sooner. This was more than he could ever have imagined. As Shino was lost in the lust of it all, he didn't realize the moans had stopped.

He looked down, taking in Kiba's sweating chest, his molded abs, and his collar bone. He just wanted to bite down on it. He followed Kiba's body farther. His neck, fresh with a mark that wasn't going away for a while, his chin, strong but soft. Those lips. His nose, the red paint on his cheeks, and his eyes. Shino stopped for a moment on those eyes. Something had shifted.

Kiba's eyes weren't the soft dark eyes Shino had grown accustomed to staring into when he talked to him. They were sharper, harsher, darker. Filled with something animalistic. Primal, straight lust. Kiba grabbed Shino by the back of the head, pulling him close, picking his own knee up into Shino's groin and whispered harshly, "You going to fuck me, or what?"

He let go quickly, his hips bucking up, grinding against Shino's. Shino let of a raged breath, clamping down onto that collar bone, not enough to do any damage, but enough to let Kiba know that HE was calling the shots. No matter how animalistic Kiba seemed, every animal had someone, something more dominant.

Shino racked his nails down Kiba's tanned chest, leaving welts. Kiba cried out, his hips bucking. Shino's lips followed his hands, his lips brushing down the center. He stopped to trace around Kiba's naval, licking the edges of his abs as Shino pulled the drawstring on Kiba's thin sweats. He pulled them harshly, ending the trail of welt from his collar bone to his hips. Something to remember him by in the days to come.

The pants landed with a whisper on the floor, Kiba fully exposed underneath Shino's prying eyes. Kiba's hands wrung the blankets, biting his lip to not moan or buck his hips. He was a man after all. Shino's hand softly caressed his cheek as he took Kiba's hardened member into his free hand. He twisted his nipples gently, and laughed to himself inwardly when Kiba whined, trying not to move, trying not to show the pleasure.

Shino shifted, and in one quick motion, took all of Kiba into his mouth. Kiba gasped, sitting up, and slamming back down onto the bed. "Sh-Shino!", he gasped. Shino licked all the way up the shaft, nibbling lightly on the edge of he head. Kiba's breath was raged. His precum was hot, unexpected. Shino stood at the foot of Kiba's bed, and stripped the rest of his clothes off, tossing them onto the floor beside Kiba's, and climbed up onto the bed.

He put his hands on either side of Kiba's head, looming over him. Shino was wider than Kiba. Less menacing, but just as lethal. Kiba's eyes wandered over his body, taking in all the scars. More scars than anyone would expect. He'd never been hurt that bad, why was he so damaged? Kiba couldn't keep his thoughts straight as Shino grinded against him, both their erections firm and a bit painful.

Kiba looked up at him with lust and need in his eyes. Shino nodded and positioned himself. He rubbed himself just outside of Kiba, teasing. He was as gentle as possible, using their own lubrication as much as possible. Kiba shifted, taking control for a moment. He turned around, surprisingly fast and enveloped Shino, like he'd done this a million times.

Shino gasped, his nails digging into Kiba's shoudlerblades. Kiba held Shino in one hand, the other trailing up his torso as he bobbed his head. He was even careful of the teeth. He sucked on the tip, pulling raged, deep moans out of Shino. He was slow, around the top, then the whole thing. Each time, he smiled at the gasp. As dominant as Shino seemed, he was still so vulnerable.

"K-Kiba."

He could feel his deep voice in his bones. Want, need, lust. Kiba's skin prickled with goosebumps as he shifted back into their positions. He arched his back low, raising his ass up. How ironic... Shino prodded at the outside, teasing. A deep growl from Kiba and Shino was inside him.

They both gasped, Kiba more so, stars dancing in their vision. Shino didn't move for a minute, letting Kiba catch his breath and give him a signal, and let himself get used to how tight and hot it was. How the muscles pushed back on him, trying to force him away. Kiba sighed deeply, nodding. Shino rocked slowly, listening to his partner for what was good, and what was bad.

Kiba's moans where quiet at first, and instincually Kiba's hips moved ever so slightly to the left and Shino prodded against the sweet spot. Shino's glasses never shifted from their position perched upon his nose. Kiba gasped, moving in time to Shino's thrusts, making them deeper. In between gasps, "Ffffuuu... Fu-fuck me!"

Gladly Shino thrust harder, Kiba's moans making the hairs on his arms stand on end. He thrust deeper, and the light prodding against that sweet spot was now more forceful. Kiba pushed against him, gasping with each thrust. The tightness, and the heat was perfect.

"Oh, Ah, Hmmmm!" Kiba grunted and moaned.

Kiba gasped for air, "Sh-Sh-Shino, I-I'm going to, I'm going to come.", he said inbetween thrusts and breaths. Shino thrust and harder, rocking his hips roughly against his partner's.

Kiba's head flew backwards in extacy as he screamed Shino's name.

"Sh-SHINO!"

Kiba's seed spilled up across his chest and his bed. The tightening around him sent Shino over the edge only moments later,

"Kiba!", he growled, his deep voice felt in Kiba's gut.

Shino pumped against him a few more times, then unsheathed himself. Kiba collapsed onto the bed, a mess, panting and sweating. Shino put his hands on either side of Kiba's head, slowly lowering himself down next to him. The room smelled of sweat and sex. But neither cared. Kiba reached up weakly and flicked off the light, the moonlight pooring in over them. Shino pulled Kiba close on the small bed,

"I love you..."

Kiba fell asleep with a grin on his fool face. And some time later Akamaru came trapsing in with a dead rabbit, and wrinkled his nose at the sudden smell. He slept in the kitchen that night.


End file.
